A Window On Another World
by angel-flame
Summary: What if Pyro wrote a letter to Bobby explaining his background and why he left the Xmen at Alkali Lake. However, events overtake him ... My first fanfic; read and review please! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

A Window On Another Life What if . Pyro wrote a letter to Bobby explaining his past and why he left the Xmen at Alkali Lake. PG for themes in future chapters; My first fanfic, Read and Review please! Set after X-2; spoilers obviously.  
  
Chapter 1: The End of the Beginning  
  
Bobby,  
  
I don't know if this will reach you - or if you will read it if it does. But some things have got to be said by me to you before anything more happens. You know what I mean by that - before we face each other in battle.  
  
Are they very angry at me; back at Mutant High? Or have they even noticed I'm gone? I bet the kids are glad - I never made many friends, did I? But what about the Professor . does he understand? And Cyclops . Jean . Logan - no chance in hell. I'm a coward for running away from my "responsibilities" - I bet that's what the teachers think, right? But I don't really care about what they think of me. I just want to set the record straight between us. I'm not apologising for going; but you were my best friend and I think you need to understand.  
  
Even now I'm not sure that you will. We grew up in different worlds; going to your house made that abundantly clear to me. You grew up in the perfect suburban house, with mum, dad, 2 kids, a pet . the American dream, huh? Whereas me . let's just say the American Dream isn't my dream - nor was it my step-dad's. Seeing your house and the people - your family - that it had spawned was a shock. It was like the end of a stage of my life. Of the stage I had begun when I arrived at Mutant High; the stage where I had believed . or pretended to believe . that humans would accept us.  
  
Maybe one day you'll see things the way I do now . but it's not my job to convert you to the faith, as Magento sometimes calls it. I just want to tell you some things - because I trust you. I'm going to tell you things I've never told anyone - not even the Professor . though he probably read my mind and found them out anyway. I'm going to tell you where I came from . maybe then you'll understand why I left. Why being an X-Man and "fighting the good fight" didn't work for me.  
  
A/N - yes, a short first chapter I know . I just wanted to set up what's going to happen. I promise it won't just be Pyro writing the whole time . events are going to move faster than he thinks they will . but I won't give it away! Read and review please; I'll only keep posting if I get reviews. 


	2. Preparations

I forgot to include this in the last chapter …

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xmen – they belong to Marvel or whatever film company makes the films – all I own is the story idea and any extra characters I decide to put in at a later stage … 

And could someone please explain to me how to get italics into the stories … I can get italics in word, but not on ff.net . Thanks! 

Quotations are in   and things the characters think are in * * until I work out how to use italics! 

Chapter 2: Preparations 

Pyro paused, not knowing how to continue. He had never been a particulary fast writer, and he knew that in this of all times speed was required. He had to get the letter to Bobby before Magento's plan came into full fruition … he knew that his friend would never forgive him anyway, but Pyro also knew that he owed it to Bobby to warn him of the last part of Magneto's plan. 

A knock on his door disturbed him. "Hey! fire-boy," yelled Sabretooth from outside. "You're needed downstairs." 

"Coming," Pyro yelled back, looking for a hiding place for the letter. He knew that if any other member of the Brotherhood found it, he would be in BIG trouble. Sabretooth hit the door again. 

"Now! Before I break the door down." 

Pyro stuffed the letter under his mattress, calling: "O-kay, I'm coming." As he walked to the door, he cursed himself for forgetting the daily 2:30pm meeting. How could he have been that stupid? He opened the door to find Sabretooth standing waiting by the door; the huge man grabbed Pyro by his collar, lifted him off the ground, and shoved him against the opposite wall. 

"Never – make – me – wait – again," he said with a quiet ferocity that was accentuated by the pause he left between each word. Pyro felt tempted to grab the silver shark lighter from his pocket and give Sabretooth a blast … but common sense prevailed, as well as panic: Pyro's oxygen supply was starting to run out. He kicked out feebly. "Understand?" Sabretooth growled, dropping the teenager abruptly and walking away down the corridor. Pyro managed somehow to keep his feet, and he gave himself a moment to catch his breath before following Sabretooth … and muttering fiercely about what he would like to do to the older mutant. 

He followed Sabretooth into what Magento called the Assembly room – and that everyone else called his Office. The rest of the Brotherhood were assembled there; they looked at the young man as he entered with a variety of expressions and emotions evident. Toad – crouched on a small coffee table – appeared cross – he had lost any good humour he had ever possessed after being pulled semi-conscious from the water after the Liberty Island confrontation with the Xmen and being made to spend four months in isolation and unable to move due to his injuries – and he glared at Pyro. Mystique – by way of contrast – displayed almost no emotion; only a flash of anger in her eyes indicated that she was fed up with the teenager and his perpetual tardiness. On a chair by the opposite wall sat Remy le Beau, also known as Gambit. He shuffled his pack of cards, giving Pyro a lazy grin and a wink by way of greeting. Pyro's eye fell then on Lady Deathstrike, but she – like Mystique – gave him no greeting or condemnation. She – like Sabretooth and Toad – was presumed dead by the outside world and like those two mutants she was impatient for the day when she would show the world that Deathstrike could not be killed so easily … certainly not when a master of metal was in the vicinity! 

Magneto had happened upon her body as he left Stryker's base. Mystique have been disposing of two guards, and they had lost their way, venturing into the cavern that had so recently seen battle. Magneto – upon finding the mutant's body lying where Wolverine had left it – was curious. He could feel the abnormal amount of metal in her body, and realised that this had caused her death. He also knew from the files Mystique had made on Stryker's people that Deathstrike had regenerative powers – like Wolverine. Magneto had used his power to pull the metal out of her body, and – despite the horrific injuries she sustained during this process – she made it to the helicopter with them, and recovered in their care. 

However it was not these Brothers that Pyro was worried about; he was more concerned about the older man standing with his back to the door in the shadows by the "Round Table" – as Gambit had christened it – at the opposite end of the room. Erik Lensherr – aka Magneto – turned to face his young protegée, who's face contained a mixture of defiance, shame, and curiousity. "Pyro?" Magneto said softly. Pyro knew what was expected: an apology for being late and delaying the meeting once more. He should – of course – have remembered the daily meeting at 2pm, and made an effort to be there to avoid arousing any suspicion. *Still,* he thought, *too late for that. Mystique's giving me the evil eye already … I'd better get the letter to a safer hiding place. It's not like I'm betraying them as such, but … I'm sure they'd see it that way.* He heard Magneto's voice echoing in his head: 

You must let go of your past … it does not matter now. They are nothing 

to you. Let them go. They are your enemies and mine. You must let 

them go. 

*Why can they not see that it isn't that easy for me to let go … * 

"Sorry for being late," he mumbled, hoping they wouldn't ask him for an excuse. To his relief, Magneto simply nodded, and moved on to the business of the meeting. 

"My Brothers. The time has come to act against our enemies, and to act fast. Of course, as you know, our main goal is not to eliminate the Xmen, but to achieve freedom for mutants – no matter what the cost in lives. In the past, our attitude has been to placate them, or to join them. But we must now remove them from our path … for good. Some of you may know what I am planning … what I know we are capable of achieving. But for the benefit of those who do not – and to ensure that there is complete clarity of purpose –" Pyro knew this to be directde at Gambit, who on more than one occasion had made a mistake and then used the excuse of "uncertainty over orders". *At least I have the guts to say I stuffed up and not blame someone else*, Pyro thought, before realising that Magneto was still speaking. 

Their leader outlined the plan once more, and the parts each of them were to play. Though he had heard parts of it previously, it still amazed Pyro in its brilliance – and its simplicity. Each mutant had a part to play … their roles interwoven in such a way to ensure that even if one failed, the others would be able to pick up the pieces and move on, while remaining specific enough to suit each mutant. Pyro felt a little surge of pride as he thought of his part … John – trapped somewhere within his mind – murmured about Bobby, Rogue, and the Xmen, but Pyro hushed him with a sharp mental slap, before returning his concentration to Magneto. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters was unusually empty; many of the younger students had gone for the Summer vacation to the Mansion's latest acquisition: a "holiday house" near Sydney, Australia. However, the older students had decided to stay, as they had been specially asked to by Professor Xavier. One of Xavier's former students, Dr Hank McCoy, and Hank's wife Belinda – also a mutant – had taken the children to Australia to allow Xavier to remain at the mansion with the Xmen. Something – they all knew – was about to happen. 

There were 10 of them at the mansion: Professor Xavier, the powerful telepath; Storm – aka Ororo Munroe – the African weather Goddess; Wolverine – aka Logan – a man gifted with self-healing abilties, and cursed with an adamantium skeleton and amnesia; Cyclops – Scott Summers – whose eyes emitted laser blasts except when he was wearing ruby glasses; Nightcrawler – Kurt Wagner – a teleporter; Iceman – Bobby – a teenager who could at will transform water molecules into ice; Rogue – Marie – a mutant whose power (to absorb the life-force of any human she touches) was so extreme she was a danger to herself; Jubilee – m – ; Kitty – m – ; and Colussis – Peter – a man who could turn into steel at will. There should have been one more … but Pyro – as they all knew – had declared his real allegiance 11 months before at Alkali Lake. 

They were the Xmen. Magneto was up to something … and they would be there – always – in the way. 

Bobby waited for Rogue to come downstairs for dinner. She had been unwell for the past weeks; plagued by nightmares and persistant headaches the cause of which Professor X had been unable to determine. Storm had taken over the Infirmary since Jean Grey's death at Alkali Lake … while she was not a trained doctor, she had learned enough from Jean to treat most conditions suffered by the children. Hank had helped her while he had been at the mansion, but then Xavier had sent him to Australia. Storm too was baffled by the symptoms Rogue was displaying; the only remedy she could offer was painkillers and counselling sessions to talk about the nightmares … or premonitions of danger, as Rogue was beginning to feel they were. 

"Hey Bobby!" Rogue called, stepping down the stairs, distracting him. He looked up and grinned – she looked beautiful, wearing a black shirt with sleeves down to her elbows and a slightly plunging neckline; jeans; and with her hair loose over her shoulders. 

"Wow," Bobby managed to say. "You look fantastic." 

"You're not so bad yourself," Rogue grinned. "So are we going on this date or not?" 

Bobby opened his mouth to reply (in the affirmative!) when he was interrupted by a rough voice from further down the corridor. 

" 'Fraid not, bubs," Logan growled. 

Rogue's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" 

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to be an interfering father," Logan retorted with a grimace. "Magneto's on the move, and we need everyone to stay in the mansion until we work out what's happening. The Professor is in Cerebro right now. Meeting in his study in 15." He looked a little confused as he walked away to find Kitty and Jubilee. Bobby turned to Rogue. 

"I guess that date will have to wait." 

"I guess so," she said, a look of regret – and confusion – passing over her face. 

Bobby took her by the shoulders. "Hey, it's ok. We'll go out another time." Rogue attempted to smile. Bobby caressed her face gently. "It'll all be ok." He leant down towards her face. 

Rogue pulled away suddenly. "Bobby," she said, a look of urgency and fear coming over her face. "Did you notice something … different about Logan?" 

"What kind of different?" Bobby asked slowly, unease beginning to creep over him. 

"He called Professor Xavier 'the Professor'. Does that sound like Logan?" 

Bobby realised what Rogue was getting at. "Mystique," he whispered. Rogue was shaking, memories of her time in captivity flooding over her consciousness. "It'll be ok," Bobby said. "We just have to find someone … find help …" 

Neither of them noticed the shadow creeping up the hall behind them. 

TBC … 

If you want to know what happens next, please review!! 


	3. Every Journey Has A First Step

Previous disclaimers apply. It's really not worth suing me :p The chapter title is taken from the back of the Star Wars Episode 1 video case; I used to say it all the time as it really annoys one of my friends. Now I can't get the Star Wars theme out of my head! Star Wars and everything related to it belongs to George Lucas etc. If I owned Star Wars I wouldn't be here.  
  
Author's note : The views of Pyro expressed in this chapter are his, not mine.  
: Thank you to everyone for reviewing! It brings a smile to my face to open my email inbox and see the reviews in there!  
  
Chapter 3: Every Journey Has A First Step  
  
Pyro went back up to his room after the meeting, pausing only to watch Mystique leave to begin the operation that Magneto had - in a moment of spite - entitled Mutant High. He extracted the letter from under his mattress and put it in his pocket before going back downstairs. He had decided to go down to the nearby town and sit in the library there to write. He told Magneto that he was going to practise for his part in the operation.  
  
The walk to the town calmed his nerves, however he still glanced occasionally behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He had thought that the lie had gone down well, but with Magneto you could never tell. He reached the library after about thirty minutes of walking, and settled down to write.  
  
I was born to an alcoholic father and a drug-addicted mother. My father disappeared when I was three months old, and then came the long succession of my mother's boyfriends: old, young, fat, thin, Asian, Caucasian [Author's note: is that spelt right?], African, Latin-American; it didn't matter - they were all violent and none lasted longer than four months, except one guy who lasted five and a half because the judge who was supposed to be serving the restraining order on him (on behalf of my mum) was involved in a car accident and another judge had to take over.  
  
Meanwhile, there was me - the little kid who stood in the corner and watched as Mummy got belted around by complete losers with breath that stank of alcohol or worse. They'd start off nice; giving toys and playing games. Then, as their relationship with my mum soured, they'd either start ignoring or hitting me. One of them, in a drunken rage, broke my arm and threw me down the stairs, then as my mum came running to find me, he pushed her too. She had been pregnant at the time, but when she fell she lost the baby. At the hospital they said that it would have been a little girl.  
  
My mum was a mutant - did I ever tell you that? Her power was the ability to absorb vast amounts of water or liquid through her skin: kind of like a sponge; and then expel that water at will. I wonder what nickname she would have got . Hydro maybe? I don't know; I was never good at nicknames. I presume my dad was a mutant too; my mum rarely talked about him.  
  
The progression of boyfriends went on till I was about eleven years old. Then came Carlos Street; a self-named Businessman. My mum, hoping for a job, became friends with him, and then became his mistress. This arrangement worked for about three months, before things got nasty when Carlos discovered that my mother was a mutant. He came to our house at 3am and started bashing on the door, yelling for my mum to let him not. She opened the door and he kept shouting at her, telling her she should have told him, that he never wanted to see her again and that she was a disgrace to humanity. He hit her across her face, knocking her to the ground. I came downstairs to see what was wrong and I watched it all; I watched that bastard throw her on the couch and kick her.  
  
Then I felt a strange glow inside me and I cried out. Carlos looked over towards me and told me to go back to my room. While he was distracted, mum grabbed a log from the dying fire and hit him on the head with it; the sparks re-ignited for a second and before I knew what was happening I had control of them. Mum saw and realised what this meant; she begged me to put them out quickly before the neighbours - attracted by the noise - came to see what was happening.  
  
Carlos had fallen to the floor, but now he started to get up, growling at my mum and threatening to kill her. He grabbed a shard of glass from a vase he had knocked onto the floor when falling and he started to move towards my mum holding it in his right hand. I panicked and - turning the sparks into balls of fire - I sent them towards Carlos.  
  
He didn't have a chance. I held the fire on him until my mum grabbed my arm and forced me to stop the flames. I can't explain what I was feeling . it's the same feeling I get every time I let my power out. Exhilarating. Intoxicating. Power-tripping. Like drugs but without the side effects. It felt damn good.  
  
By that time my mum stopped me, Carlos was dead. Our immediate neighbour - an 87 year old widow with insomnia - came in first; when she saw the charred body she screamed and fainted. Other people from the surrounding apartments came running. They kept asking how it happened, and then someone said it: "Mutants" They might as well have branded us. The mob drew back a little but I could sense a change in their mentality . like something - some primal instinct - had been released. My mum sensed it too, and she told them that it was her fault . that she had unleashed the fire that killed Carlos.  
  
I tried to tell her not to, but she didn't listen. One of the men - a 47 year old science teacher - grabbed her arm. "Let's give the mutant some of her own medicine," he growled. "Burn her!" The other people started nodding and laughing. "Burn the witch" someone yelled, and the whole mob took up the cry. The science teacher who had started it all cast about for a match. He struck one against the side of the match box .  
  
I killed eight people, Bobby. Eight people. I grabbed the fire from his control and I sent it searing and burning through their flesh. They were screaming, they were running . and I enjoyed it. Are eleven-year-old boys supposed to enjoy that? I wanted to hurt them for hurting my mother. I wanted them to suffer as they had intended my mother to suffer.  
  
A man kicked me in the face and I blacked out for a second. When I came to I was lying against the couch. I could hear screaming, I could smell burnt flesh. And then I saw her . I realised. I had also killed my mother. In anger against her tormentors, I had sent her to exactly the same fate. My power - my "gift" - had killed the only relative - only friend - I had left.  
  
I don't exactly remember what happened next. All I can remember is anger and pain. Anger at the people - the mob - that had broken in and threatened my mother. Anger at Carlos for hurting my family. Anger at myself for not holding back. Pain at the knowledge of what I had done. But I think I hurt those people . those "humans". For all their "humanity" they can be cruel and heartless. For all their technology and their "superiority" they have not evolved too far from the savages roaming the hills 10 000 years ago. I think I made them regret coming into my mother's house. I think I killed some more of them.  
  
I ran away that night. None of them were game to get in my way. I stole a lighter - my shark lighter - from a drugstore. I went on the run for four years, living off my wits and stolen wallets. I became known as the fire- kid, and I earned a gudging respect from other people living on the forgotten side of life. They knew not to mess with me, and I knew not to mess with them. The problem arose when I forgot the rules . yes, I admit it: I was wrong. I wandered into their territory accidentally. I paid the penalty.  
  
One of their street-rats stole my lighter from my pocket, and they set upon me. About 10 of them, grown men. I was lucky to live through that night. As they ran off, one threw my lighter back to me, but I was far to weak to use it - as they knew. The humans had left me lying in the gutter with several broken ribs, concussion, a broken wrist, and severe bruising all over my body . but they had also left me my life. I managed to crawl back to the shelter I had found, and I waited there for my body to begin to heal. I had heard about Xavier's refuge for mutants, and thought I'd give it a shot. At the very least, I expected to be able to stay long enough to get well again, and then leave.  
  
I waited for a week in my shelter, but I was still in lots of pain. I realised that I had to get out of there, and so I let, taking my lighter only. I chose a night to leave, figuring that there would be less people on the street to ask questions. I made it part-way to Xavier's mansion before being unable to continue, and having to find a corner to curl up in for that day. I continued on the following night, making it to the gates of the mansion before passing out. I was found - still unconscious - in the morning by Scott - Cyclops - who took me inside the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
A/N 2: There you have it, chapter 3!! Please let me know what you think . I've tried to explain why I think Pyro is so angry, and what has been driving him. There's more to some; let me know what you think of my take on his backstory. Please, after reading, review!! 


	4. Confusion

Thanks again for all the reviews . appreciated from the bottom of my heart!!  
  
* * *  
  
Bobby grabbed Rogue's gloved hand, and pulled her along the corridor. "We have to find the Professor. Quickly - before Mystique gets to him." They got only a few metres down the corridor before Rogue cried out and clutched at her head.  
  
"Marie," Bobby exlaimed, grabbing her arm. "What's wrong? Is it another ."  
  
Rogue fell to her knees, clutching her head in agony. Bobby knelt beside her, holding her and trying to comfort her. "You'll be ok . it'll pass ." He looked around in desperation for help. "Storm!" he yelled. "Professor! Cyclops!"  
  
Rogue grabbed his arm suddenly with a ferocity that surprised him. "Bobby," she gasped. "Find the Professor. Now. Bring him here."  
  
Bobby protested: "I won't leave you ."  
  
"You have to. Hurry." She pushed him away, and he staggered, leaning on the wall for support. He looked at her for a second, nodding slowly, then turned and ran.  
  
Rogue waited two seconds, then got slowly to her feet, all signs of a headache gone. Her eyes flashed yellow briefly before .  
  
She gasped in surprise and pain as Logan's claws ripped into her body. "I knew you smelt different tonight ." he murmured as he released her, and she fell to the floor, her form gradually fading back to that of Mystique.  
  
She lay still, her eyes flickering. Logan picked her up roughly, and carried her towards the Professor's office. He kicked the door open, nearly hitting Bobby who was running out the door. "Step back, bubs," Logan ordered, and Bobby fell back into the room. Logan dropped Mystique onto the floor in front of the Professor. "She was pretending to be Rogue."  
  
"What?!" Bobby yelled. "Then where's ." He ran out of the room.  
  
Logan made to follow, then turned to Xavier. "You'll be ok ."  
  
"Scott's on his way," Xavier replied with a smile. "Go and find Rogue - she needs you."  
  
Logan ran out the door after Bobby.  
  
* * *  
  
Pyro was still sitting in the Library writing when the library closed. He sat back, and reviewed what he had written.  
  
Xavier's School for "Gifted" Youngsters. How is someone like Rogue "gifted"? I would call her "gift" a curse. Like Cyclops - how is never being really able to see your loved ones properly a "gift"? But anyway - I'm not writing this to debate the naming of Mutant High.  
  
I never really fitted in there. Too much anger? Too little time? After seeing what I've seen, saving humans seems like a little bit of a waste of time. Why bother saving people who will never like us, who will always see us as freaks and misfits?  
  
It was always me that got in trouble at the Institute - never you . or almost never anyway - remember the practical joke we played on Kitty last year? It was always me who couldn't fit in. Always me that put my foot out of line. I guess I'm just tired of everyone telling me what to do. Magneto doesn't. He mostly leaves us to our own devices, and then just gives us instructions only for missions.  
  
I guess I owe you an apology too . for what happened at Boston last year. I can't explain what I was thinking - believe it or not, I was worried about Logan, and I didn't think to remember that he can heal himself. I saw him go down and I lashed out. Then . you have to experience it to understand how damn good it feels to have that power - those flames - under your control. It's the ultimate power trip.  
  
Rogue - she's one frightening girl. When she grabbed my leg - I honestly thought I was gonna die. It was like having me sucked out of me; I felt like I'd lost a part of myself. Did I annoy Rogue much? Tell her I'm sorry, will you? I just never knew how to react around her - especially after Boston .  
  
When Logan blamed me for the air attack - well he's done far worse, hasn't he? And did anyone blame HIM? No, they all said "Thank you Logan, thank you" not "I wonder why they're so angry - irresponsible child". All I did was protect my friends. Where's the crime in that? Was Logan suggesting that I should just let the policemen arrest us all? Yeah, THAT would have been great, wouldn't it? Real useful.  
  
Magneto . I can't explain it. He has charisma, and when he says something you believe him. There is no questioning Magneto. It's not worth the trouble.  
  
Are you still at the kid's table? For your information, I'm at the adult's table now, and well and truly ingrained. I'm sorry to leave like that, but how else was I to go without Rogue grabbing me or you making me into an ice sculpture? I honestly did intend to go in and find the others . but I saw him first, and - it just happened. He landed the helicopter and I got in. I didn't really think, I just knew it was the right thing for me to do.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note 2 - there you have it, chapter 4. Again, please review! I'll only continue if I get a few reviews . 


	5. Breath Before The Storm

Author's note: We're getting towards the business end of things now … stay tuned! 

Thanks for all the reviews ... 
    
    kid_wolvie: Thanks! 
    
    Obiwanfan: I'm glad you like it ... what I wanted to do was go into why he was so angry and why he hated humans so much ... 
    
    pyro luver: Thank you very much =) 
    
    Dont-eat-chunky-pudding: =) Thanks. (I love your name by the way!) About using part of the fic, would you mind if I read where you were planning to use it first? Thanks. 
    
    XxxSarahxxx: Thanks =) 

*          *          *

CHAPTER 5: Breath before the Storm 

Pyro was late back to the base that night – very late. He found Sabretooth waiting at the front door when he crept back in at 1am. Sabretooth prompty grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. "Where the hell have you been?" 

Pyro tried to answer, but the giant simply squeezed hardly on the boy's throat, and he stopped the attempt, content merely with trying to breathe. 

"Mystique's missing. The plan's been brought forward; we're leaving at 10am." He dropped Pyro – choking and coughing – to the ground, before walking away. 

Oddly enough, Pyro's first thought wasn't "What happened to Mystique?" … it was "I'd better get the letter to Bobby". He ran back to his room, determined to finish it. 

However, within his room was another – and more unpleasant – surprise: Magneto. 

"Good evening – or morning – Pyro," Magneto said evenly, holding the boy's gaze. "Glad you decided to join us." 

"Sorry … I was – well I didn't notice the time," Pyro ended lamely – that was true enough. After leaving the library, he had wandered through the forest, thinking – about his past, the Xmen, Magneto's plan. 

Magneto nodded. "You were practising for your part in the plan?" 

"Yes." 

Magneto nodded, a cold understanding filling his eyes. "Good…" He got to his feet to leave, and Pyro moved out of the doorway. Magneto paused as he was about to leave. "Pyro…" 

The boy turned to face him. 

"If you betray me I will hunt you down and you will die the death of a traitor." There was no compassion, no weakness, in those cold eyes. Pyro gulped, feeling the letter in his pocket, knowing that somehow Magneto had found out about it. 

"See you at 10," Magneto said, closing the door. 

Pyro collapsed onto the bed, shivering uncontrollably. _C'mon,_ he told himself, _Calm down – he can't know – he can't …_ Pyro took a few shuddering breaths, felt his consciousness calm itself. 

He sat down at his desk and started writing. Maybe he could finish the letter tonight, and then sneak out, drop it off at the mansion, and sneak back in – Magneto need never know ... 

He sat down to write. 

*          *          *          

Bobby ran first to Rogue's room, and shoved the door open, yelling "Rogue! Rogue!" 

Starlted, Kitty and Jubilee looked up. "Bobby," Kitty began, "what's wrong?" Her eyes widened as an obviously distressed Logan appeared in the doorway behind Bobby. 

"Where's Rogue?" Bobby demanded. 

Jubilee stammered, "I haven't seen her since breakfast," and Kitty nodded to back this statement up. Bobby grimaced in anger, while Logan growled and made his way down the hallway, kicking open each door and checking to see if Rogue was inside. 

Suddenly he paused, as the Professor spoke within his head: *Logan ... try the grounds* 

"Come on," Logan yelled at Bobby, dashing down the stairs. They ran out the back of the mansion, then came to a halt, staring round the expanses of the mansion. "Right," Logan said. "You take that part, I'll look over here. Whoever finds her, bring her back to the mansion and tell the Professor to tell the other person – got it?" 

Bobby nodded, then ran towards his side of the grounds. Logan turned also and jogged away. 

"Rogue!" Bobby yelled, hearing the sound fade away. "Rogue!" He ran through the trees, eyes scanning the undergrowth for any sign of movement … but there was nothing. 

He had been running for about five minutes when he saw a body amoung the trees in front of him. "Oh Jesus ..." he murmured. "Oh Jesus, no!" He increased his pace and came stumbling to a halt by Rogue's limp body. 

He grabbed her wrist without thinking: no pulse. Bobby tried to calm down, to slow his breathing, to think properly. _Don't panic,_ he told himself. 

It was useless. He panicked. 

"LOGAN!" he yelled. "LOGAN, HELP!" 

Deep in the trees, Logan heard Bobby's anguished cry. He turned instantly, running towards the sound, knowing what it must mean. He crashed recklessly through the trees, driving a path towards Bobby and Rogue. Again he heard Bobby shout "LOGAN!" 

Bobby held Rogue, shaking her, trying desperately to remember the CPR course he had done. Of course, it wasn't suited to this situation - _How the hell do I resusitate someone I can't touch?_ Bobby wondered angrily. 

He looked up, and saw Logan crashing through the trees towards them. "Over here!" he yelled, pointlessly, as Logan was already heading straight towards him. 

Logan fell to his knees beside Rogue, stroking her hair gently. "What did she do to you ..." he murmured, picking her up in his arms. "We have to get her back to the Professor – it's the only way." 

Bobby nodded, even as Logan – carrying Rogue – crashed back through the trees towards the mansion. 

*          *          *

Author's note 2: That's ch. 5 up ... hope it satisfies! I know, it's not very long ... but more is coming – I promise! I just have to overcome the dreaded writer's block first ... I've moved some stuff from this chapter into the next so I can get a run at the idea that's causing problems *brandishes stick at troublesome idea* so hopefully I will update again soon ...  


	6. Storm Clouds Of Emotion

Author's note: Warning – character death in this chapter!

Sorry for taking so long to update; first I had major writers block, then someone I know fell **very** sick, and I was worrying about her, not fanfic!!

Streetwise Girl: :-) Glad you're enjoying it …

X3: Thanks for the encouragement … :-) Hope this one is up to scratch.

Chapter 6: Storm Clouds of Emotion

Logan ran into the halls of the mansion, carrying Rogue in his arms, with Bobby close on his heels. They shoved open the doors of the Professor's study, to find him and Storm inside. They both looked up; Xavier's face showing relief that they had found Rogue, and Storm's showing concern for the girl's condition.

"Where's Mystique?" Bobby asked.

"She's in the hospital wing under the guard of Cyclops," Xavier replied, "which is why Rogue should not be placed there."

"But – why should Mystique get the hospital wing, and not Rogue? Mystique attacked Rogue," Bobby yelled.

Storm shook her head. "Bobby, we don't have time for this. I will explain later. Logan – carry her to her room, quickly."

Logan nodded, and set off.

"Bobby," Kitty called. The teenager turned; slightly annoyed.

"Not _now_, Kitty," he exclaimed.

"But – there's a letter for you," she called, pushing it towards him. Bobby took it without a second glance and shoved it in his pocket; then followed Logan back up the stairs. "Hey!" Kitty yelled. "Is Rogue okay?"

Bobby didn't even hear her.

Logan laid Rogue down on her bed. She still hadn't moved. "Where's Storm?" he asked.

"I dunno," Bobby said, his voice rising in panic. "She's coming I think."

"Too late, too late," Logan muttered feverishly. He stroked Rogue's hair as she lay – motionless and pale – on the bed. Logan reached out with his other hand, and touched Rogue's face … first with just the tips of his fingers; but then he gripped her tight with both hands. "C'mon, kid," he whispered. "Don't give up."

Bobby, standing to one side, felt suddenly helpless – what could he do? He paced slightly on the spot; a bundle of nerves.

His eyes widened as he saw the veins stand out in Logan's neck as the man gasped. Storm ran into the room. "Bobby – oh my God!" She ran towards Logan. "Logan! Let go!" Logan heard her dimly … but he couldn't understand. _Why do I feel so dizzy?_ He wondered, as the blackness came rushing up to greet him. 

Storm grabbed Logan and tried to support him as he fell – unconsious – to the floor, dragging Rogue with him. She too was unconsious, as Bobby pulled her away. Storm cursed Hank McCoy for being in Australia as she held Logan. _Hank … we need you HERE! _

I'm coming said Xavier in her mind.

Pyro entered the Assembly Room at 9:55am. "Early for a change," Toad remarked drily; Pyro shot him an aggressive death-stare, and Toad laughed. "Hey, lighten up, fire-boy." His tongue shot out, grabbing the lighter from Pyro's hand. "Or should I light you up?" he said, the threat masked by a joking smile.

"Give me the lighter," Pyro said, in no mood for Toad's antics or his mood swings. Toad dropped the lighter to the ground, and Pyro picked it up, wiping the slime off it.

He glanced up, as Deathstrike entered the room, and smiled at her. She didn't return it; he hadn't expected her to. However, it was an ongoing ritual for Pyro to smile and Deathstrike to ignore him … one they both had come to embrace as part of their day.

Magento entered with Sabretooth almost immediately after Deathstrike. He raised his eyeborws slightly as he saw Pyro in the room, before settling down to business.

"As you know, Operation Mutant-High has been brought forward. It will commence this afternoon at two o'clock." Magneto paused, and surveyed his troops. He smiled. "Let's go."

Bobby held Rogue's gloved hand, willing her to wake. Despite Logan's best efforts, Rogue had not woken up. Storm and Colossus had carried Logan to a bed in the next room, then Storm had come back to Bobby and Rogue.

"Bobby?"

Bobby barely heard the regal African weather Goddess; his whole being was focussed on the girl lying on the bed in front of him.

"Rogue?" Bobby whispered. "Come on Rogue – don't do this to us. Don't leave us; not now." He bent his sobbing head down onto her hand, dimly senseing Storm placing a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Bobby – please move; I have to see Rogue."

Bobby nodded, moving away a little. Storm held Rogue's wrist for a moment, frowning.

"What is it?" Bobby asked, with trepidation.

"There's no pulse …" Storm whispered. "Oh God …"

"NOOOOOOO!" Bobby yelled, grabbing Rogue and shaking her. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Bobby let go!" Storm yelled, holding back the heart-broken teenager. "There's nothing you can do, Bobby, she's gone … it's over …"

She held him as he cried … and as silent tears fell down her own face … 

Rogue was dead.

Next chapter coming soon … let me know what you think!


	7. And So It Begins

Author's note: 

Streetwise girl: Yup, she's definately gone. Don't look at me like that; "There can be no victory without sacrifice", to quote the LOTR ROTK trailer!! 

xxxSarahxxx: *looks around nervously* Ahhhh … yeah … kind of … :p *hedges away from question* What lovely weather we're having!! *laughs* 

Don't-eat-chunky-pudding: Death scenes have a tendancy to bring out the best … because they have such a myriad of emotions and personalities … glad you like the fic! 

X3: :-) Thank you ! Glad you like it … 

Crazy4horses: Well someone had to go … *evil grin* Thanks for reviewing! 

****************************************

Chapter 7: And So It Begins

The Brotherhood stalked through the forest near Xavier's Mansion. Pyro forced himself to be calm, not to panic. _No one need ever know_, he thought despairingly, looking at Magneto's cold viasge as he looked at the mansion, but his heart was sinking. A look of cold hatred burned in Magneto's eye. He noticed Pyro's gaze, and shot him a dark look. _He knows … he knows about the letter … _Pyro forced the nauseous feeling back. 

They waited … waited for the battle to begin … 

****************************************

Bobby held Rogue's limp body, his body shaking in silent sobs. He had broken free of Storm's embrace, not caring if he hurt the woman, not caring as she recoiled; all he wanted to do was hold Rogue, hear her say everything was all right. 

But Rogue wouldn't speak. Never again would her words fall on Bobby's ears, never again would they laugh together, never again would she hold his hand, feeling his skin beneath her glove and wishing that she could hold him and never let go. Never. 

Bobby cried … cried for lost opportunities, for the happiness he'd lost, for the girl – the woman – he had loved since the moment he set eyes on her. 

Storm gulped, forcing back tears. *Professor* she thought desperately. *Professor!* 
    
    *I'm coming* he said. *Get Bobby out of there* 

Storm put a hand on Bobby's arm. "Come on, Bobby," she said gently. He shook his head, holding Rogue tighter. "Come on, Bobby," Storm repeated. "You have to let go. She's dead. You can't help her. Let go of her Bobby." 

Tears running down his cheeks, Bobby slowly laid Rogue down on the bed. He took a few steps back, Storm's hand on his shoudler, before turning away, and running out of the room. Storm let him go, knowing that Bobby needed time to himself. 

Bobby sat, shaking, staring at the ground. He couldn't believe it. _Rogue's gone … she's gone … she's not coming back … _He slammed his fist into the wall in anger, letting our a cry. 

As his hand sank back to his side, he noticed something in his pocket … _the letter_, he thought, remembering. He took it out, thinking it might distract him. 

He read the opening lines and his heart almost stopped. _John … what the hell? _

Intrigued, he started to read … 

He landed the helicopter and I got in. I didn't really think, I just knew it was the right thing for me to do.

Bobby paused in his reading. He was shocked. _How did I never see this? Why did I never ask him about this? How the hell could I miss all this in my best friend? _

He tried to calm down, tried to think this through. He knew that there was more to read, that he had to calm down so that he could understand it properly. He read on: 

I've never really looked back, but now … I shouldn't be telling you this. If Magneto or any of the Brotherhood ever find out, they'll kill me for sure. But – I think I should tell you this. For the sake of our friendship … because I can't let you walk blindly into this trap. You were a great friend, Bobby. I say that in the knowledge that we will not meet as friends again. I'm sorry, but … 

We are coming: coming to Xavier's Mansion. Magneto calls it "Operation Mutant High". We'll be there later today; maybe even now. Magneto wants to finish off the Xmen once and for all. But you – they have plans for you. That's why I'm writing this: I don't want you to walk blindly into their trap. They want you to join the Brotherhood, Bobby. Their plan today is to kill the others and capture you. 

Bobby laid the letter down on his lap with shaking fingers. Oh God, oh God, he thought, fighting down panic, this can't be happening. He forced his attention back to the letter. 

It appears that you've found out part of our plan – Mystique. Now there is one crazy bitch … but crazy as she is, it appears she's failed. Logan Wolverine found her, didn't he? I told her that would happen … she was basically supposed to spread havoc in the mansion, and take Cyclops out of action. As for the rest of us … 

Gambit will cause an explosion in part of the mansion, and then I'm supposed to control the flames to burn out the rest of the mansion and force all of you to evacuate (into an ambush) or be killed. Sabretooth and Toad will be waiting near the doors and – 

Bobby started as an explosion rocked the mansion. He ran to the window and stared; the northern section of the building was ablaze. He glanced down at the letter clutched in his hand … 

****************************************

Magneto smiled as fire leapt skywards under Pyro's control. "It has begun …" he whispered. 

****************************************

Bobby ran downstairs, stuffing the letter into his pocket. Storm and Cyclops were in the hallway, and even as Bobby joined them, Jubilee and Shadowcat came running up. "What was that?" Kitty yelled, panic lacing her voice. 

"An explosion," Colossus said, limping up to join them. "In the northern wing." 

"You're hurt," Jubilee exclaimed. 

"It's not serious," he replied, smiling. "I didn't change quickly enough. It will be fine." 

"It must be the Brotherhood," Cyclops said. 

"It is the Brotherhood," Bobby exclaimed. 

"How do you know?" Storm asked. 

Bobby faltered, not wanting to tell them about the letter. "Uhhh … I saw them – out the window," he lied quickly. Storm's eyes narrowed, but she accepted it. 

"We have to do something. They're going to burn the house down around us," Cyclops said. "We have to face them." 

Bobby's mind flashed back to the letter – "force all of you to evacuate (into an ambush) or be killed" – and he cried, "No! We can't go out there." 

"Why not?" 

"They'll be waiting – an ambush," Bobby said, breathlessly. "We can't …" 

"If we stay in here, we'll burn for sure." Storm paused, then said, "The Professor says Logan is on his way. The Professor is going to Cerebro." She paused. "Logan doesn't know about Rogue." 

"I'll tell him," Bobby said instantly. 

"Tell me what?" Logan asked, walking over to join them. "Are we going out there or not?" His eyes roamed the group as Bobby tried to work up his courage, and none of the other Xmen would look at him. Logan's eyes narrowed. "Where's Rogue?" 

Storm and Kitty lowered their eyes, and Bobby swallowed nervously. Logan rounded on him, grabbing the teenager by his shirt collar and hoisting him up off the ground. "Where is she?" he yelled. 

Bobby coughed, his eyes sad. "Logan, put him down," Storm yelled. 

Logan lowered Bobby slowly back to the ground, his eyes showing his understanding. 

"She didn't make it," Bobby whispered. "She's gone." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Logan yelled, a primal scream of pain and rage. He fell to his knees. 

He sat for a moment, before getting to his feet, his expression cold with anger. "Let's go," he growled. "Let's make them pay …" 

****************************************

The Brotherhood waited … 

Then, they saw their opponents emerge from the fiery building, flames all around them, giving them an eerie silhouette. 

The battle was about to begin. 

****************************************

A/N: RR please! Only two chapters to go if I stick to my chapter plan … 


	8. Realisation

Author's Note: Here it is, the penultimate chapter … this fic has given me a lot of trouble *growls at fic* However it's nearly over. :-) 

X3: :-) Thanks … poor John – and it ain't over yet. 

Streetwise Girl: Not a Rogue-fan? Ah well … glad you're reading the fic :-) And as for Gambit … hehehe! 

Rhiannon Merden: Thank you! Glad you hear you are enjoying it. 

****************************************

The battle raged on the outskirts of the still-burning mansion. Magneto – with a brief hand movement – had taken out Logan; taking control of Logan's adamantium skeleton and rendering him motionless. Gambit found himself face to face with an enraged Jubilee – the Cajun had taken out her bedroom in the explosion. 

Kitty – seeing Logan's predicament – came to his aid by charging at the man and breaking his concentration. He whirled, trying to catch her, but she was too fast for him. 

Sabretooth had brought Storm to the ground, gasping for breath and clutching at her broken left arm. "You owe me that scream …" he whispered, reaching back a hand to strike … when his movement was arrested by Cyclops, who fired a powerful blast at it. Sabretooth hit the ground, clutching his arm. Cyclops – knowing the injury wouldn't hold him for long – yelled, 'Get out of there, Storm." Storm obeyed, stumbling away. Colossus srtuck Sabretooth hard as he started to move to follow her; in a second Sabretooth turned on him. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler appeared by Storm, before grabbing her and teleporting her out of the battleground. 

But the main fight of the day was a more – personal affair. Bobby and John circled each other, warily, each easily blocking the other's attacks. "So Bobby," Pyro said, mockingly. "Where's Rogue, eh? Where's your girlfriend? She left you already, huh?" 

Bobby's face hardened. "Rogue is dead." He bit back a sob. 

"What?" Pyro said, momentarily loosing concentration. Bobby, however, couldn't take advantage of his opponent's vulnerability. He could barely see from the tears forming in his eyes. 

"Mystique killed her," he said, forcing himself to continue. He shot a blast of ice straight at Pyro, who didn't even have a chance to melt it. He hit the ground, winded and gasping. 

But his mind was working overtime. _Mystique killed Rogue … Mystique killed Rogue … how? Why? I thought she wasn't meant to be harmed …_ He distinctly remembered Magneto promising him that Rogue would not be harmed … _Hell, we need her_, he thought, his mind struggling to comprehend. He vaguely noticed that Bobby had come to stand over him. 

"You're lying!" he yelled, leaping to his feet and lashing out. Bobby easily dodged the blow. 

"No. Mystique hurt her and left her in the bushes to die." His voice was ragged but harsh as he tried to block out the pain. 

The other combatents stopped their fighting as they saw what was happening between the two boys. Magneto laughed and Pyro looked over to him. Magneto nodded, and understanding filled Pyro's eyes. 

"That's what happens when you write letters …" Magneto said coldly, before turning and leaving the scene of the battle, followed by the other members of the Brotherhood. 

Pyro stumbled away, in shock. _Magneto ordered this … Magneto … he killed her … he killed her. _

"John?" It was Cyclops. 

Pyro pushed him away. He didn't need him … didn't need them … _Oh God what's happening? _He couldn't think properly, could comprehend. He didn't belong with the Xmen but – the Brotherhood had killed a girl he thought of as a sister. 

"John? … You can stay …" Pyro started, before realising that the voice was that of Xavier inside his head. 

"No …" he thought fiercely. "I can't … I've made my decision, and I have to stand by it … right or wrong." 

He felt Xavier withdraw slightly. "Very well John. But you know, it's never too late to come back." Pyro felt the Professor withdraw from his thoughts. 

He walked slowly down the grounds towards Magento and the Brotherhood, feeling the eyes of the Xmen upon him. But the worst was the look Bobby gave him … _you betrayed me_ his eyes screamed at Pyro. Pyro kept walking, kept pretending … pretending it didn't hurt, pretending he knew what he was doing. 

He knew he could never be an Xman … but could he be a member of the Brotherhood? 

He kept walking. Kept walking towards the dream he had embraced on that fateful day at Alkali Lake … towards his destiny. At the last moment – just before he reached the helicopter – he paused … His eyes swept the battleground, taking in the tired but angry Xmen, watching him walk away. He closed his eyes, and stepped onto the jet. 

Cyclops looked away. Nightcrawler sighed. "He has made his choice," he said philosophically. 

The Xmen turned back to the mansion. 

*************************************

Author's note: Sorry … this chapter is a little 'all-over-the-place' … but it's the second last chapter … the next (and final) chapter is the epilogue. 

Please review! 


	9. Epilogue

Author's note: This is it – the last chapter of this story. It's kind of an epilogue, but kind of not … and it's very short. Wow – my first fic is finished!! A big thankyou – and cookies :-p – to all my reviewers, I really appreciate the time taken to review :-) 

_Thanks to … don't-eat-chunky-pudding, X3, Rory-Dasiny, kid_wolvie, freelancer88, xXxSarahxXx, obiwanfan, pyro luver, crazy4horses, Streetwise Girl, Rhiannon Merden, TheDudeLordOfFantasy … and everyone who read it! _

*************************************

Chapter 9 : Aftermath 

The final toll for that round of the battle between the Xmen and the Brotherhood was one – Rogue. Mystique disappeared during the battle – it was suspected that Toad had entered the mansion and rescued her. Storm recovered well from her injury, while none of the other Xmen had suffered any long-lasting physical injuries. 

No one knew what had happened to Pyro. The Professor was distant whenever asked if he had seen Pyro using Cerebro; all he would say was that Pyro had made a choice. 

Bobby suspected – knew – that Pyro could not be with Magneto anymore. He had seen the pain in Pyro's eyes when he realised that the man he had come to view as a father-figure had ordered Rogue's death. Bobby knew that – deep down – John loved Rogue. However, he would never have intervened in Bobby and Rogue's relationship. He loved Rogue from afar, and would never have hurt her. 

As for Bobby himself … 

In the aftermath of the battle and Rogue's death, the boy had been inconsolable. However, after a few days he built a wall up around his emotions, blocking them off from the world. Storm heard him crying in his room the day after Rogue's funeral. 

He stood by his window, staring into the rain … clutching the letter Pyro had sent him in his hand … his heart full of pain …  

And somewhere, staring out into the rain, another teenage boy stood … his heart full of pain … 

~Fin~ 

Author's note: Well, that's it. A sad ending, I'm afraid … but I may write a 'sequel' at some point, explaining what happened to Pyro … what do you guys reckon? 

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
